In the German Patent Office publication DE-GM 93 13797, a terminal block is described for the connection of insulated electrical wires to electrical contacts by an insulation displacement technique by means of a closing plug. At the top of the terminal block there are provided open chambers and blocks configured with through-passing insulation displacement contacts in a 45 degree position and allowing a two-side connection of the terminal block. Connection is performed on the user side by means of the closing plugs belonging to the terminal block.
A contact is achieved by the movement of the closing plug being pressed through with the fingers, which for larger wire diameters and repeatedly performed connections and disconnections will lead to fatigue problems of the user.